Cradle the broken glass
by metalhead030908
Summary: AU setting. Inspired by Pearl Jam's song Black. She knows she should be cheering the hunter, but all that escaped are tears, leaving trails as they drop to the floor and as the colors swirl with it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though I could only wish. :)**

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, cursing the world she was forced to live in. Thirty minutes to get ready and get to work. Once the girl in the mirror becomes unrecognizable, she slipped into her work attire and then struts towards the entrance to the stage. This to her is nothing more than a bad dream, baring what was left of her soul to the faceless crowd.

She hums the nursery rhyme Sora use to sing to her whenever she cannot sleep, thinking that she is Red Riding Hood and the crowd are the dead trees in the forest. A tap on her shoulder interrupts the reverie, dragging her to the harsh reality of this painful nightmare. Walking towards the VIP rooms at the back, a hand grabbed her, but all she's seeing is a blur image of someone who used to be human. It looks like its talking, but she can never be so sure, but she nods. He lets her go back on her way. She opens the door, she moves forward yet her mind is back to the trance, with her being in front of the wolf pretending to be her grandmother, as the red light went on and off.

Roughly, a calloused hand gripped her face, effectively waking her up from her stupor. She says "No tou..ch..ing" slowing down at the last syllables as she stare at those intense, beautiful blue eyes, making her a willing victim as he carried her on his shoulder, out of the room. The hunter is taking snow white from the forbidden forest, and he is going to defeat the dark king. But in the shiny sword's stead is a bag of green papers bundled and neatly arranged. She knows she should be cheering the hunter, but all that escaped are tears, leaving trails as they drop to the floor and as the colors swirl with it.

He let her slide from his shoulder as he guides her into the backseat of the car. After the belts have been strapped, he takes the small pouch from the driver. Unfolding it revealed ten perfectly lined up saline injections, taking one, he carefully emptied the solution into her vein, to get some semblance of color in her lips. Patting the driver's seat, the car roared and setting to motion as it starts its trek, downhill. The next words rolling from his tongue tasted as bitter as how it did before. He smiles. She's a thousand leagues away right now, he can wait, he will wait. Taking her bruised hand, carefully brushing it against his lips, then burying his face on it, he whispered "And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass of what was everything" as his eyes burned and melt, cursing how cruel the world is.

Upon arrival, he carries her carefully, mindful of how fragile she is in her current state, walking slowly towards his bathroom. He turns on the faucet, filling the tub just enough, while he proceeds in taking off her clothing, at least what remained of it. After which, he gently placed her lithe body into the tub, as he washes her inch by inch, taking mental notes of every filth, every crust, every scar, every mar, leaving his heart all washed in black. Reminiscing on the days when she was the sun in his sky, when they could not in the life of them give a fuck to what anybody would say, when her small hands would grip onto his hair and whisper his name over and over again as if he's the only thing keeping her there. He rinses her thoroughly, then he wrapped her in a towel, draping her on his shoulder, he stopped by the walk-in closet to grab a pair of boxers, an old loose-fitting shirt, and a pair of socks, then moving her to the bed, laying her in the middle, as he dressed her. Standing up straight, he could not help but be in awe of how those copper red hair of her frames her small face, his heart skipping a beat, and he wonders how can anyone stand the sight of this angel, his princess, as her wings were clipped, as bit by bit her soul was devoured. Red flashed before his eyes, clenching his fists tightly as he pictured those faceless monsters' skulls being crushed by his bare hands. He gasped, as he felt small hands envelope his, it was faint, but he heard her mutter under that sweet voice of hers "G-Grim..jow… stay.. p-please." Looking back at her still asleep form, his heart swells.

Just like that, all thoughts flew out of the window, he smiles as he took out the dextrose and gently inserting the fresh needle into her vein, then slowly wrapping it with tape. He then stripped down to his boxers, he then washed his face and brushed his teeth, then he lightly washed his hair and dried it thoroughly, smiling to himself as he remembered their first date. After securing all possible entrance, he crawled on the bed possessively wrapping an arm around her as he positioned himself behind her, burying his nose onto her hair as he thanked God for sending this angel back to his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading. This is supposed to be a one-shot, but a part of me wants to add more, so if you think there should be more or if there shouldn't be, or if you have any critique, opinions, or questions in general, please feel free to write them in the review box. :D Have a good day!**


End file.
